


Temporary Relief

by pitypartyof1



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick needs to relieve some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Relief

                  Patrick’s feet drag as he makes his way to the hotel room door. He’s tired, mentally. Lately his mind’s been overloaded and he knows he’s hurtling toward his breaking point. Unlocking the room, he silently wishes he had Jonny’s patience for meditation, but he’s always been too restless for that sort of thing.

                  He flips the lights as he goes and tosses his duffel into one of the desk chairs by the room’s table. He’s beaten Jonny to the room for once, so he flops face down on the bed he knows Jonny will want and claims it as his own. Some of the guys had wanted to go out, and asked Patrick to join. Usually, he’s the life of the party. More than ever though, he’s glad he opted to turn in early.

                  Sighing, he flips onto his back. His body is one over-large ball of tension. If he doesn’t find a way to relieve it, he’s going to wind up injured on the ice. He knows this, but he has no idea what he’s going to do about it. The only solid knowledge he had is that he can’t let his team down. He needs to get his head sorted and screwed on straight. If this starts to affect his game, he’ll lose the only good think he’s got left at this point.

                  The more he wallows, the worse he feels. Begging off to turn in early had been the best plan back when he’d fooled himself into thinking he’d be able to sleep. Now, he knows he should’ve seen this coming. Insomnia has been his new best friend as of late. Why he thought tonight would be any different, he doesn’t know. He shakes his head at himself and immediately cringes as his curls rustle against the cheap bedspread. He can feel the static in them and knows they’re going to be a wreck. It knocks his aggravation up a tick. He hates his hair, especially hates all the shit he catches for it. It’s not something he can control.

                  Grunting in frustration, he sits up. There’s no hope for him out here, so he makes his way to the bathroom for a hot shower. He intends to burn it out of his system. The tiles are cold against his bare feet, and that almost feels just as good. The showerhead dribbles and then hisses to life as Patrick cranks the handle.

                  Shedding his game day suit, he climbs gratefully under the spray. It beats like needles into his skin, and Patrick’s never needed anything as much as he needs this. Some of his tension washes away with the water sluicing down his body. His shoulders ease a fraction, but it’s not nearly enough. Letting his emotions get the better of him, he slaps a palm against the damp tiles. The sound echoes in the small space, and Patrick cringes. He’s got teammates in the rooms on either side of his, and doesn’t want to alarm them.

                  Soon enough, even this isn’t helping anymore. Muscles are already bunching and throbbing with renewed vigor. Everything feels too tight under his skin. He needs an outlet.

                  He hasn’t jerked off to relieve stress in a long time, but he decides it’s worth a try.  If he can relax his body and get his mind a little drowsy, he might have a chance of sleeping tonight. Closing his eyes, he tries to relax as he begins to stroke himself. It’s been too long since he’s had any action and the touch is more effective than he’d thought it would be.

                  Patrick is so lost in his own head that he doesn’t hear the door open. The blast of cold air that hits when the curtain pulls back takes him by surprise. He drops his grip and spins around, nearly falling on his ass.

                  “Mind if I join?”

                  Patrick swipes at his eyes and smiles when he sees Jonny stepping over the tub’s ledge, taking in the view in front of him.

                  “Be my guest,” he quips.

                  Jonny grins, nods to where Patrick’s cock is still bobbing hot and hard. “Looks like you started without me.”

                  “Couldn’t wait around all night.”

                  Jonny licks his lips, sliding large hands over Patrick’s strong shoulders. Deft fingers roam Patrick’s chest and back. His knees nearly buckle when Jonny scrapes a blunt nail over his peaked nipple. He’s a sucker for that, and Jonny knows it. He demonstrates this knowledge by repeating the action on Patrick’s other side. When Jonny’s teeth close over the juncture of Patrick’s shoulder, he moans.

                  A finger presses up against Patrick’s lips. “Peeks,” Jonny whispers, “got to be quiet, bud.”

                  Patrick chooses to ignore him and sucks the finger into his mouth, wetting it with his tongue. There’s an intake of breath and a soft “yeah” from Jonny. He tries to reach back, wants to get his hands on Jonny’s body, but Jonny just pushes them away.

                  “You first,” he pants in Pat’s ear, and Patrick whines. “After,” Jon says simply.

                  Patrick can feel Jonny’s length pressing snugly into his crease, and yeah, easier said than done. He hates waiting, but knows he’ll have to let Jonny have his way, or he won’t let him touch at all.

                  Jonny flicks his ear. “Don’t pout.”

                  “I’m not!”

                  “You were,” Jonny smirks into his neck.

                  Patrick wants to respond, but Jonny chooses that moment to take hold of him and stroke, long and firm. He continues to work Patrick like that for a few minutes, alternating bites and licks to his neck in tandem with his strokes. Patrick’s bones are starting to feel like liquid when Jonny spins him around and lets him lean back against the cool wall. When he drops to his knees in front of him, Patrick almost loses it.

                  Jonny’s mouth. Christ, Patrick loves Jonny’s mouth; it’s a gift from heaven. He’s making needy little noises, trying to urge Jonny forward with a hand in his hair, and Jonny just laughs at him. Patrick scowls, and Jonny licks tentatively at his slit to make amends. It drags a harsh pant from Patrick’s throat and it’s all he can do not to slam home and just fuck Jonny’s face.

                  Reaching a had up to toy with Patrick’s balls, Jonny pulls off and looks Patrick in the eye like he knows what Pat was thinking. “You can,” he croaks.

                  Patrick does. He rocks in with force, feeling his cock hit the back of Jonny’s throat. Jonny just swallows. After that, Patrick goes to town, and it doesn’t take long before he hits the edge and plummets with a long, drawn out groan of Jonny’s name. When he’s finished, he leans back, taking a moment to settle his breathing, listening. There’s nothing but the sound of the shower spray striking the bottom of the tub.

                  When he opens his eyes, Jonny’s not there. Patrick cringes in self-disgust as he sticks his hand under the spray to wash off the remaining come. He can’t let himself think of Jonny like that anymore. It’s not going to happen, it will never happen. Acceptance is the first step for him.

                  Stumbling out of the shower, Patrick gives himself a cursory wipe down and heads towards the bed. He just wants to get to sleep before Jonny gets back, doesn’t want to see him looking happy and flushed. Honestly, he knows he’s nowhere near ready to deal with that right now.

                  Throwing on some sweats, Patrick climbs under the covers and resolves to sleep without dreaming of Jonny. Tomorrow, he’ll wake up and pretend it doesn’t matter even though it’s killing him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, guys. I always seem to find myself writing unhappy endings, and I know it sucks.  
> Hope it was worth the read anyway. :)


End file.
